


He's the One

by TheoKingKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love Poems, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoKingKitty/pseuds/TheoKingKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's the one <br/>I never get tired of looking at <br/>He's the one <br/>Who's eyes I can't take mine off of" </p>
<p>Poem in ether Sherlock's or John's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's the One

**Author's Note:**

> I hate the title... But I'm really into this one :)

He's the one   
I know it   
He's the one   
I never get tired of looking at   
He's the one   
Who's eyes I can't take mine off of   
He's the one   
I'd give up everything for   
He's the one   
Who came into my life   
Like an accident   
Like a unexpected conversation   
With an unexpected person   
That I don't mind talking to  
He's the one   
Who keeps me breathing   
Keeps me eating   
And is the only one who   
Can take my words away   
Without me minding one bit   
The one who   
I don't mind losing my sleep   
For because I can't   
Stop thinking about him   
And imagining his smile on constant   
Repeat   
The one who   
Gives me a light to look at   
In a room full of darkness   
A clear view   
On a blurry path   
He's the one   
Who keeps me living even when   
It's easier to just give up  
I'm Living   
For something   
For someone   
For him   
And him only   
The best "only" for me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!


End file.
